Navigating Unknown Waters
by preposterousnotion
Summary: A one-shot following on from 'Writing a New Book'.   Quinn and Will go for a late night swim after their first 'offical' date.  Please read and review!


Navigating Unknown Waters

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Glee.

AN: Sequel to 'Writing a New Book'. These one shots will basically all be fluff, based around the progression of Quinn and Will's relationship following on from the events of 'Writing a New Book'. PM me if you have any requests or suggestions, and I will try my best to fulfil them!

Ruby.

* * *

"Hey Quinn"  
"Hey Will".  
Her heart was already fluttering with excitement at just recognising his number on the screen.  
He was quiet for a while, and she wondered if he was having to take a few steadying deep breaths as she was now.  
She still hadn't got over the fact that he was her boyfriend.  
"You know our first date..?"  
She grinned. It hadn't exactly been a proper date. They had gone out, bought pizza, and then gone back to Quinn's house to finish watching season 5 of Friends. Well, it had been an emotional roller coaster of a couple of days. They were both pretty exhausted.

"Yeah".  
"Well... Can we call that…. Well can we just discount that, and when you came over and we just played Mario cart, that doesn't count either does it?"  
"I spose not..."  
"It's just... Do you want to go out tonight?"  
"I would".  
Quinn hugged her legs to her chest happily.  
"Okay, that's great! I'll pick you up around 7?"  
She nodded grinning, then realised he couldn't see her nodding, and quickly said, "that sounds great!"  
"Can't wait", he said quietly.

* * *

"Kurt! Help! I have nothing to wear!"  
"I'll be over in 6 minutes".

* * *

"What look are you going for Q? The 'not too hasty first date', the 'invite me back to yours for dessert first date' or the 'let's head to the bathroom before they bring out the main course' first date?"  
Quinn giggled, chucking a few clothes out of her closet and onto her bed.  
"Well, we both know that this is not just a one date-one night kinda deal", she began, and Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "But I don't want to rush him cos he's..."  
"Perhaps not a horny teenager like you?"  
She shoved him playfully. "No! Because he's beautiful and a little bit fearful of going too fast".  
"Beautiful?" Kurt grinned teasingly.  
Quinn missed the teasing tone and just nodded dreamily.  
He clicked his fingers in her face. "Hey! Earth to Quinn!"

"Right! Erm… No, not that top… How about that one?"

Kurt looked at her pointedly.

"What? He's already seen me practically naked!"

"I love that you are in a happy and healthy relationship now, Q", Kurt began cautiously, "But it will take me a little while to get used to the fact that this is Mr Schue you are currently picturing in nothing but his swimming shorts and Mr Schue that your eyes are glazing over for".

"But he's not my teacher", Quinn pointed out.

"But he is _my_ teacher", Kurt returned.

"But he is my _boyfriend_", Quinn added.

"Are you sure it's not just a summer fling?"

Quinn sat down on the bed slowly.

It was so easy for her to understand that Will Schuester was her one and only. Because when they were together it was just- _correct_.

She had forgotten in all the time that it had just been him and her, that it may be difficult for others to understand, she wouldn't even know how to begin to explain.

* * *

"Hey Quinn. You look great".

"You're not so bad yourself".

He grinned.

She stepped carefully out of the front door and pulled it closed behind her.

She gasped when she turned round again, as he was standing right there, and she could smell the mint on his breath, and the smell of his cologne.

"Hey".

He kissed her cheek briefly, and his freshly shaven chin was smooth against her skin.

"Penny for you thoughts".

She gave him a half smile. "They are always only of you".

He took her hand in his, revelling in this feeling of union for a moment, then leading her gently to his car.

* * *

She felt suddenly mature walking into the restaurant, the large glass doors opened by doormen.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you rather sit upstairs or downstairs?"

There was an upstairs? Wow.

"Hi Quinn".

"Hi Mike! I didn't know you worked here!"

Will's grip on her hand tightened.

"Hi Mike", Will greeted.

"Hi… Schue?"

Will shrugged, and Quinn could tell he felt a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, see you later Mike."

They were seated, and Will still seemed a little off.

"Will? What is it?"

"Do you mind that I'm a little older than you?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Is that a no?"

"Are you really asking this question? I'm dating you Will. I'm your girlfriend. I moved schools so that we could have a future together. Because we deserve a future together."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She slowly reached across the table to take his hand, rubbing the back of it soothingly, and his beautiful eyes smiled across at her gratefully.

"You're perfect Will". She said seriously.

"Okay... So I haven't been on a first date in a long, long, long time. Think dinosaurs and cavemen".

"This is all totally new for me too", Quinn assured him.

Their legs entangled under the table.

"You're doing just fine", she added, returning his cheeky smile.

And the conversation and laughter was as easy and free as it ever had been but Quinn was now worried that the barriers between them she had thought they had eliminated together were maybe only half destroyed.

* * *

"Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Now?"

He grinned his heart-warming grin and pulled a key out of his pocket triumphantly.

"You rebel!"

"This is the key to the school pool. Well, it's a copy anyway".

Quinn laughed. "That is brilliant".

"We have some good summer memories in that pool", he explained.

"Yeah… Me being knocked unconscious by a football, me cutting my wrist…"

"No! I meant more on the lines of, our first kisses…"

"Ah. I was joking by the way".

"I know. Though maybe you should wear a hard hat tonight- it will be dark as well, and, well, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself".

Quinn laughed again.

It was eerily quiet walking through the park in the dark. And there was an evening chill in the air that made Quinn glad to have Will's jacket on her shoulders (with his arm there for extra warmth).

"You know, despite all the injuries, it really was a great summer", Quinn mused.

"It was", Will agreed. "I met this amazing girl".

"Really? What's she like?" Quinn asked, her eyes sparkling.

He laughed.

"She's perfect".

"Nah. You're just saying that!"

"She's funny, and beautiful, and honest and caring…"

"Okay, okay- just don't cheat on me".

They reached the gate, and Will unlocked it quickly, wincing as it squeaked on its hinges and the harsh noise cut through the silent night.

"Wow". Quinn breathed.

The pool was lit by two underwater lights on either side, and the water sparkled almost magically.

She watched him walk over and test the water by dipping his hand in.

"Is it warm?"

He nodded.

He carefully removed his jacket, folding it over his arm before throwing it deftly to land on the bench by the wall.

"Wait".

He turned to her, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

She took a step towards him, purposefully, the light reflecting off the water dancing in his eyes.

She placed her hands on his chest, meeting his gaze, in which his eyes were ever darkening.

"I suppose I better take advantage of one of the many benefits of being your boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah. I get to kiss you whenever I want to".

"Hmmm".

Smiling, he tipped her head up a touch, his hand resting on her chin, before lowering his lips to hers, brushing them gently once, before reclaiming them fully in a searing kiss that had Quinn gasping as his tongue took a slow sensual movement against hers, and her fingertips dug into his chest as he nibbled slightly on her bottom lip.

As he pulled away, Quinn laid kisses on his jaw line, trailing a wet path down to the hollow of his neck.

Will crushed their lips together again, and in this kiss, they were just a couple at the beginning of a relationship, with everything to look forward to together.

"You're really wearing too many clothes too go swimming", he commented, his voice a low whisper.

"So are you", Quinn returned, a sparkle in her eye.

"Okay…"

His fingertips played at the bottom of her top, warm against the cool sensitive skin above her hips.

"Go on…"

He pecked her lips, pulling her top off over her head, kissing her again before she could register the cool air on her skin.

The next thing she knew, his bare skin was against hers, and he was still kissing her, slow reverent kisses.

He pulled away, his breath in short gasps, holding her eye contact whilst undressing to stand before her in just his boxers.

She let her hands fall to her sides, and all the times she had seem him equally as undressed she had never allowed the heat and desire to completely control her expression.

She chewed her lip.

He turned slowly towards the pool, his eyes leaving hers at the last moment.

He dived so gracefully into the water he barely made a splash.

She waited until he was facing her again, before removing her heels one by one, and her skirt, standing on the side of the pool in her underwear, her skin still warm from his, and heat prickling as his flaming gaze surveyed her and there was nothing now, nothing that stopped the very raw emotions from being exposed.

And she wasn't worrying about the fact that she had a line of stretch marks from Before. And she wasn't worried that she wasn't wearing matching underwear.

Because she didn't need to. Her self confidence blossomed under his reverent gaze.

When her head broke the surface of the water from her dive, she had barely been able to take a proper breath when his lips found hers, insistently, almost as though he was telling her how proud of her he was through his wet kisses.

Eventually exhausted of treading water and kissing, Quinn took a deep breath and sunk underwater, grabbing Will's arm as she went.

Kissing underwater was difficult, but worth the effort, or it may have been just because it was Will.

Will was worth the effort.

And they just stood in the shallow end, cuddling, with intermittent light kisses to wet skin, until they were wrinkled up like prunes.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
